Swan Lake Syaoran and Sakura Version
by cutejessica7795
Summary: A princess name Sakura is turned into to swan by an evil sorcerer name Eriol. The only way for her to be free is if a man who truly loves her with all his heart and soul, declare his love to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: When a Prince named Syaoran Li spots a beautiful swan with a crown on its head one day. He feels like that his needs to follow it. He discovers that the swan is a princess named Sakura Kinomoto, who is under a wizard's spell that causes Sakura to become a swan by day. The wizard named Eriol wants to keep Sakura to himself, marry her and become King of her kingdom. The only thing that can break the spell on Sakura is if a man who truly loves her with all his heart and soul declares his love to the whole world.

**Swan Lake (Syaoran and Sakura Version)**

**Chapter 1:**

A prince with messy brown hair and amber eyes named Syaoran Li was waiting for he's mother to come. For some reason she wanted to talk to him about something very important.

_"I wonder what Mother wants to talk to me about?"_Thought Syaoran as he was looking at the door.

Suddenly a women with long black hair with skin like the snow approach the door with the royal guard next to her. When the women came into the room, she took a seat that was next to her. She looked at Syaoran with a serious look on her face.

"Take a seat my son" said Queen Yelan. Syaoran sat down in the seat that was facing his mother.

"Royal Guard, will you leave this room and stand outside of the door, for I wish to speak to my son alone" said Queen Yelan.

"Yes your majesty, for your wish is my commend" said the royal guard as he bowed down at the Queen and the Prince and left them alone.

'"So my son" as the Queen Yelan said while taking a sip of her tea. " You know as the only heir of this kingdom, you will take the throne when you turned 21 years old" said the Queen as she took another sip of her tea.

"Yes Mother, I know that already!!" what that have to do with it?" as Syaoran was drinking his tea.

"Once you turned 21, you will get married admittedly to a princess and rule the kingdom together" said Queen Yelan.

"**WHATTT??????!!!!!!!!!!!**" Syaoran yell as he spit out his tea as the tea landed on the Queen's face.

"Yes" said Queen Yelan as she wiping her face to clean the tea that her son spit at her. "You can expect to rule the kingdom by yourself without a Queen by your side.

"**BBBUUUUTTTT MOTHER!!!!! I CAN RULE THE KINGDOM BY MYSELF!!!!! I DON'T NEED A PRINCESS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, ANOYING ME, AND CLING ON TO ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!!**"yelled Syaoran.

"**ALSO THAT I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED TO A PRINCESS WHO I NEVER SPOKE TO LET ALONE MEET HER.**" yelled Syaoran again.

"Too bad for I already send out invitations to all the princess all over the world to attend a ball that will be held right here at the palace on your birthday" said the Queen as she drank the rest of her tea. "You will choose a princess that you wish to marry and get married admittedly".

"**BUT MOTHER THAT 4 DAYS FROM NOW!!!!!!**"said Syaoran as he look at his Mother with anger on his face.

"I know that, you can use this time to get ready to pick and meet your future wife" said Queen Yelan as smile at her son as she was getting off her seat.

"Well than if you excuse me, I need to take care and arrange the preparation for the ball. Said Queen Yelan as she walked to the door and closed it without saying a word.

" _OHHH GREAT what am I suppose to do? I don't want to married a girl that I am not in love with. Just because Mother say so" __Thought Syaoran._

Just then the door opened and Syaoran turned around thinking that it was his Mother coming back to talk about more about him getting married. Instead he saw his best friend Yamazaki with other of his buddies looking at Syaoran with a look on his face.

"Hey are you OK man, you seemed down today" asked Yamazaki as he was looking at Syaoran. "Did something happen while you were talking to Queen Yelan ?" asked Yamazaki.

"No everything is just fine" lied Syaoran.

"Don't you lie to me"yelled Yamazaki.

"I am not lying" lied Syaoran again.

"Look man, I can tell when you are lying" said Yamazaki looking at Syaoran with a serious look on his face.

"We been friends ever since we were little kids and after all this time all the years we spend together hanging out you don't trust me????!!!!! said Yamazaki.

"I do trust you, it just that I am going something difficult that you may not understand" said Syaoran looking at Yamazaki with a look on his face.

"I will understand Syaoran!!!" "Your my best friend, just tell me what wrong" said Yamazaki.

"OK I will tell you" answer Syaoran.

**Minutes Later....**

"I see why you are upset about it, but what did you except for been a prince let alone been the only heir of this kingdom?" said Yamazaki.

"It just that I don't want to get married, not anytime soon I mean" said Syaoran.

"Of course you don't want to get married now you just want some more time to hang out with your friends, do stuff you can never done before and joying your life before you settle down and start rising a family" said Yamazaki.

"So you do understand what I am saying?!!!!!!!!" said Syaoran.

"Of course I understand" said Yamazaki. As Yamazaki went to Syaoran's room, he pick up Syaoran's bow and arrows and gave them to him.

"Come on lets go hunting man!!!!!" smile Yamazaki at Syaoran.

"Why now Yamazaki? Asked Syaoran

"It will keep your mind off the ball and marriage for a while" said Yamazaki.

"Your right" said Syaoran.

"Of course I'm right man" said Yamazaki.

"**OK, LET GO!!!!!!**" yelled Syaoran.

"**THAT THE SPIRIT MAN!!!!!!!**" yelled Yamazaki.

So Syaoran, Yamazaki and other of there friends race off from the palace and went to the forest. Along the way they happen to find the lake where they go every time they went hunting. It was filled ducks, and swans. They went near the lake and getting ready to shot. As Syaoran was getting ready to shot, Suddenly he saw a swan coming to the lake. The swan was swimming with other swans and duck around it. This wouldn't be a big deal seeing a swan swimming on lake, but there was something different about this swan and plus it had a shiny and beautiful crown on it head.

"Wow what a beautiful swam it is." thought Syaoran as he was looking at the swam carefully.

"_For some reason it more beautiful, and more gracefully than any other swans I have ever seen!!!!!!!!!!!" __said Syaoran as he was still looking that the strange swan._

"_Also it have a crown on it head that have a emerald jewel in the middle and have these beautiful eyes are like a big sparkling emerald!!!!!!!!" __Thought Syaoran as looking at the swan for no more that 30 minutes._

As Yamazaki went to Syaoran to see how he was doing and hope that he felt a little better, he saw Syaoran having a clam and happy look on his face while he was looking at the swan.

"Hey man!! Are you feeling OK?" "You usually be having shot like about 30 animals by now!!???" asked Yamazaki as he was looking closer at Syaoran with a serious look on Yamazaki's face.

"Oh Yamazaki, its you!!!!" said Syaoran looking surprise.

"I was just looking that the swan with the crown on it head" "It isn't beautiful swan you ever seen? asked Syaoran as he turned back to look at the swan again.

"It just look like the same as the other swans I ever seen expect that it has a crown on it head" said Yamazaki as he look that the swan with the crown.

"Well you just don't see it like the way I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Syaoran with a upset voice and look on his face as he looked at Yamazaki.

Suddenly the place got dark and became very windy. There was an a big blue owl flying over the lake which make all the animals to runaway expect the swan with the crown on it head. It landed on a big oak tree that had a few leaves on its branches. The owl had a look on its eye that its filled with evil, hatred and it was ready to kill. Suddenly someone was getting his bow and arrow and was aiming at the swan. When Syaoran turned around to see to it was, he found out it was Yamazaki.

"**HEY YAMAZAKI WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING AIMING THAT THING AT THE SWAN**?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Syaoran.

"I am thinking of killing the swan for you and taking it back to the palace and hang it in your room." answered Yamazaki as was about to shot the swan.

Suddenly a big flash of light appeared out of nowhere and turned Yamazaki into stone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Swan Lake (Syaoran and Sakura Version)**

**Chapter 2:**

As the light faded, there was a big surprise coming from everyone. Especially Syaoran when he saw he's best friend Yamazaki was turned into stone.

"**Yamazaki!!!!!!!!!!!!" ** yelled Syaoran as he hit the stone Yamazaki hard, not so hard to break.

"Something strange is defiantly going on here" said Syaoran to his other friends.

"I bet it have something to do with that swan over there"said one of his buddies Rukki as he was pointing at the swan with the crown on it head.

The swan turned around and look at Rukki.

"**NO!! THAT SWAN DIDN'T** **DO ANYTHING WRONG!!!!!!!" ** yelled Syaoran at Rukki with anger.

"The swan was now looking at Syaoran.

"Think about it your majesty, just as Yamazaki was about to shoot the swan, he was turned into stone" as Rukki was explaining to Syaoran

"I bet that swan is some kind of witch in disguise and turned Yamazaki into stone in order to save itself" continued Rukki. "Well think about it, nobody ever been at the other side of the lake ever!!"

"**NO!!!! I WON'T BELIEVE IT** !!!!!!!!!!! scream Syaoran at Rukki.

"But your majesty......." Rukki got interrupted by Syaoran.

"**NO BUTS, THIS SWAN ITS HARMLESS!!!! "HOW CAN SOMETHING AS BEAUTIFUL AND GRACEFUL DO SUCH A THING**" yelled Syaoran at Rukki.

"Thank you for believing me, Prince Syaoran Li" said a voice to Syaoran.

Syaoran heard the voice and was trying to find out where was it coming from.

"_I am very grateful" said the voice again to Syaoran. _

"Did you hear something Rukki?? asked Syaoran.

"No your majesty" answered Rukki

"I just heard a woman's voice thanking me!!" said Syaoran.

"There are no women here with us your majesty" said Rukki.

"But..." Syaoran got interrupted by Rukki.

"I think it time to go back to the place, I think were done hunting for today!" said Rukki as everyone was packing there stuff.

After everyone was ready, they look at Yamazaki with sad faces and went on there way back to the palace. Without knowing Syaoran forgot his crown. When they got back, Syaoran went off to his room without saying a word. He was lying on his bed thinking about Yamazaki and trying to find out where the voice was coming from and why was that he the only one who could hear it. For some reason a image a the swan with the crown on it head keep reappearing on his head.

"I just can't stop thinking about that swan, I wonder why?" Thought Syaoran.

As he was getting up, he saw his reflection on the mirror Just then he realize that he forgot about something.

"_Shit!, I forget my crown!" "I must have fall off my head when I was running to the lake!!!!"_ said Syaoran screaming at himself.

"_I have to get back before Mother see me!!_, _She get piss off mad when I don't have my crown on my head!!!. _Thought Syaoran.

So Syaoran left his room quickly and went outside. When he was about to leave, suddenly he saw a men standing in front of the gate. He look at the men closely and found out it was Rukki.

"**Where do think your going!!!!?? **yelled and asked Rukki at Syaoran

"I am going back to the lake" answered Syaoran peacefully.

"**WHATTTTT!!!!!!????**""**YOU ARE GOING BACK TO THAT LAKE AFTER WHAT HAPPEN TO YAMAZAKI!!??**""**FOR WHAT THE HELL WHY!!!!?????**" scream Rukki

"Shh shut up Rukki!!!!" said Syaoran as whispered at Rukki.

"I am going to the lake to get my crown!! said Syaoran.

"So, you lost your crown again?" said Rukki then sighed

"You know how important that crown is to Queen Yelen don't you?" questioned Rukki

"Yes I know that!!!, that crown was my father before he became King and Mother said that because of that crown that how they meet" answered Syaoran

"Also because, that the only thing left of my father before he died" finished Syaoran with an sad look on his face.

"That why I have to go back to the lake". Said Syaoran with a determent look in his face.

"Fine go!!, Just make it back alive OK!!!! said Rukki

"Thanks Rukki!!!, I make it back before Mother notice that I am gone." said Syaoran as Rukki now letting him go through the front gate.

So Prince Syaoran went running to the lake. Then finally he reach the lake, now Syaoran was looking all over the place where he might have drop the crown. Suddenly he saw the swan with the crown on it head passing by.

"_I wonder what that swan doing swimming around at this time?" thought Syaoran._

As Syaoran look at the swan, he saw something shinning on it back.

"_I wonder what that thing on it's back?" thought Syaoran._

As the swan swam away far from him, Syaoran started to follow it. The swan swam inside a cave. Syaoran couldn't go through it because it was too small so he decide to find another around. As the swam went through the cave, Syaoran could see it, so he went to a steep rocky path to the top. When he finally reach the top, he saw the swan going to a lake where a big palace was. As Syaoran started to follow it the sun was setting. When he finally caught up with the swan, the swan drop the thing on it's back on the ground.

The sun set and was turning to night. When suddenly a big beautiful light was surrounding the swan, so Syaoran went in hiding behind a beautiful big cherry blossom tree and watched. The light was transforming the swan into a beautiful women with big beautiful emerald eyes and flowing light brown hair that reach up to her shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful long white dress that was showing her figure and have an beautiful emerald necklace around her neck with her crown to match.

Syaoran started to follow the women quietly. The women got out of the lake and went to pick up the thing when suddenly as she was getting up she saw Syaoran standing right in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Swan Lake (Syaoran and Sakura Version)**

**Chapter 3:**

As the women pick up the object that she put down on the ground when she was a swan in the lake, she saw Prince Syaoran Li standing in front of her looking at her big beautiful emerald eyes.

"Oh Prince Syaoran Li!!, I didn't know you were here???!!!" said the women surprisingly while holding the object close to her.

"Whoa!!!, she is the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life, just like when she was a swan!! but 100 times more beautiful!!!!" thought Syaoran as he was blushing lightly looking at her.

"What a minute, How did you know my name?" asked Syaoran politely.

"I know your name because I heard you friends calling you plus you had a crown on your head ." answered the women smiling at him.

"_She notice me!! and she knows my name!!, Wait, I forget that I was looking for my crown!!! "Oh man, Mother is going to kill me!!!" thought Syaoran._

"Oh that reminds me!!, I have something for you!! said the women as she was showing him the object she was holding. It was the Crown that he was looking for.

"Here" said Sakura

"**Thank you I was looking all over for that!!" **said Syaoran as he took the crown off her hands and placed it on his head. Not knowing that he was holding her hand, which made him blush even more.

"I am so sorry!! uh...." said Syaoran when he was interrupted.

"Sakura, SakuraKinomoto" said the women.

"_Sakura, what a beautiful name for a beautiful women"__thought Syaoran._

"Thank you" said Sakura.

"_**What??!!! Did I say that out loud??!!!!!" **__**yelled Syaoran blushing even more than before. **_

"Yes, You did" said Sakura clammily.

"_**I am such a idiot!!!!" **__**thought Syaoran, screaming at himself.**_

"Your not an idiot!!!" answered Sakura with a determent look on her face.

"_**Don't tell me I did it again!!!!!!?????" **__**yelled Syaoran blushing 100times more ever in his life.**_

"Sorry but you did" answered Sakura

"_**Oh,shit shit shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **__**thought Syaoran as he turned around away from Sakura but this time he said to himself without letting Sakura hearing it while making a fist in his hand.**_

"Oh by the way, thank you again for defending me!!!" said Sakura as Syaoran turned back to Sakura seeing her curtsy to him.

"So you are the voice that I heard this afternoon!!??" asked Syaoran hoping that it was her.

"**Yes I am!!"** answered Sakura while smiling at him.

"So why was the reason that I was the only one that could hear you?" asked Syaoran to Sakura.

"Because of it is in your blood" answered Sakura.

"**WHAT!!!"** yelled Syaoran.

"Yes, your both of parents have magic running through their veins, just like me" answered Sakura.

"Only people with magical power or have magic running through in their veins can hear me" said Sakura.

Syaoran looked surprise.

"**Didn't your Mother ever told you!!!???" **asked Sakura.

"No, she didn't" said Syaoran.

Then there was silence for a while until Syaoran broke it.

"Speaking about magic, Are you a women that was turned into a Swan or you are a Swan that was turned into a women?" asked Syaoran.

"I am actually a women that was turned into Swan, but I can only change back to a women at night." answered Sakura with a sad look on her face.

"I am sorry to ask a personally question like that!!!!" said Syaoran as he look at Sakura's face.

"**It's alright!!!, I am use to it by now!!!" **answered Sakura quickly.

"If, you don't mind me asking...." said Syaoran

"No, go ahead" said Sakura

"Why do you turn to a Swan by day?" asked Syaoran hoping to get an answer.

"It's because an evil wizard name Eriol up a spell on me when he kidnapped me!!!" said Sakura as she was starting to cry just thinking about it.

When suddenly Sakura saw Syaoran taking a handkerchief off of his pocket.

"Here" said Syaoran giving Sakura the handkerchief.

"You shouldn't cry, a smile suits you better Princess Sakura" said Syaoran with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Prince Syaoran Li" said Sakura as she took the handkerchief off his hands and used it to wipes her tears away.

"By the way, what are you doing out here so late at night?" asked Sakura.

"I way looking for my crown that I drop this afternoon while running to the lake that is when I saw you in the lake swimming so I decided to follow you" answered Syaoran.

"**I am sorry, you must be tried from following me even though I swimming so far away!!!!"** said Sakura with a sad face looking up at Syaoran.

"**It okay!!!, I was able to get my crown back and I got to see and meet you after all!!!" **said Syaoran with a smile on his face which made Sakura blush.

Syaoran and Sakura were talking for a long time that Syaoran forgot about the time.

"**Oh shit!!!!!!!!!, I need to get back home or my Mother is going to kill me!!!!!!!!!!!" **said Syaoran looking at Sakura.

"I am so so so sorry for taking up your time!!!!!!!" said Sakura blushing even more.

"It okay princess you don't need to worry about it!!!!!!" said Syaoran blushing.

Syaoran was about to leave when suddenly he stopped and turned back to look at Sakura.

"By the way, where were you going and what were going to do with my crown?" asked Syaoran.

"Actually, I was going inside to the big palace you see in front in the lake to my room and I was going to returned your crown to you tomorrow at your palace" said Sakura

"I was going to leave it in front of the door, so when somebody open the door they can take your crown and give it to you" said Sakura as she finish answering Syaoran's questions.

"Oh, I was just wandering" said Syaoran as he was walking away, when again he stop and look at Sakura.

"If you don't mind princess, I can see tomorrow night?" asked Syaoran.

"Sure, if it alright with you!!!!????" said Sakura while blushing.

"Great!!!, See you tomorrow night!!!" said Syaoran with a big smile while waving good-bye.

"See you tomorrow!!!" said Sakura with a even bigger smile on her face.

Without knowing, the same big blue owl with his big evil eyes was looking at both Syaoran & Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Swan Lake (Syaoran and Sakura Version)**

**Chapter 4:**

As Syaoran and Sakura were saying good-bye to each other, without knowing the same owl that was at the lake was looking at Syaoran and Sakura with a angry look on its face.

Syaoran was running as fast as he can back to the palace. When he got inside the palace, he saw Rukki waiting for him.

"I thought you wouldn't take so long" said Rukki as he look at Syaoran with a serious look on his face.

"Sorry Rukki, I was looking for my crown when suddenly I saw the swan with the crown on its head swimming at the lake." said Syaoran with a happy look on his face.

"**WHATTTT!!!!!????, YOU SAW THAT WITCH????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **yelled Rukki at Syaoran.

"**HEY!!!!!! SAKURA IS NOT A WITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **yelled and answered Syaoran at Rukki

"Who's Sakura?" asked Rukki looking at Syaoran.

"**SAKURA IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, KIND, AND HELPFUL WOMEN I HAVE EVER MEET !!!!!! AND WITHOUT HER, I WOULD'NT BE ABLE TO FOUND MY CROWN**"**!!!!!! **yelled Syaoran with very angry look on his face.

Rukki was going to something but his was interrupted by Syaoran.

"**I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DISS HER LIKE TRASH !!!!!!!!!! "**said Syaoran with an even anger look on his face.

"**WHOA MAN!!!!!**, I didn't know that swan was a friend of yours, sorry man!!!" said Rukki with an sorry look on his face.

"So Rukki, did my Mother found out that I was gone?" asked Syaoran

"No, I haven't had I chance to see her since Queen Yelen is so busy with the preparation for the ball that coming up in 4 days" answered Rukki.

"Oh, I forgot about that since what happen today" said Syaoran with now a sad look on his face.

There was silence for a while until Rukki broke it.

"If this Sakura lady didn't turned Yamazaki to stone, who do you think did?" asked Rukki trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, I forgot to ask Sakura about it!!!!" yelled Syaoran at Rukki with an upset look.

"So Prince Syaoran, Are you going to see this Sakura women again anytime soon?" said Rukki

"Yes, I am going to see her tomorrow night." answered Syaoran.

"Why?, did you ask to or she ask you" asked Rukki with a curious look on his face.

"I was the one who ask her, I just feel that I need to see her again" answered Syaoran.

"So, do you like this women?" asked Rukki while he was made a wired smile on his face.

Syaoran didn't say anything to Rukki and turned away from him. Without Rukki knowing, Syaoran made a big huge blush on his face.

"While I am tried, I think I am going to sleep now" said Syaoran yawning, trying to avoid the question.

"Okay, goodnight man" said Rukki as he saw Syaoran walking to his room.

"Oh by the way, I think you do like her!!! Why else would you defend her!!!???" said Rukki as he was now walking fast to leave Syaoran with that thought.

As Syaoran went inside his room, he got change to his pajamas and took off his crown.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't ever meet Sakura!!!!! Thank you for everything!!" said Syaoran to his crown while looking at it and he put it away inside his desk, turn of the light and went to sleep.

_***********************************************************************_

Sakura was now in her room brushing her hair while looking at herself on the mirror.

"_I wonder why Prince Syaoran wants to see me tomorrow night?" thought Sakura._

"_**You shouldn't cry, a smile suits you better Princess Sakura"**__ remembering the words that Syaoran had said to her when he gave her his handkerchief which Sakura still have on top of her bed._

"_**Sakura, what a beautiful name for a beautiful women" **__**as Sakura was thinking what Syaoran has said to her when she told him her name.**_

"I wonder if he really meant that?" Sakura said then sighed.

"_Oh, Prince Syaoran" __thought Sakura while thinking about him._

"Oh, no!!!!!, why am I blushing so easily and why does my chest hurt when I think about him???!!!" said Sakura to herself.

"Something is wrong with me but what!!???" said Sakura as she was trying to claim herself down.

"_I just hope that Eriol doesn't found out about Prince Syaoran or who knows what he'll do???!!!!!" thought Sakura while she made a sad look on her face._

Suddenly Sakura heard a knock on the door which made her jump.

"Who is it?" asked Sakura with a upset tone.

"It's me!!!, I want to talk to you for a minute" said a voice.

"_Oh No!!!!!, Eriol!!!!!!, What does he want now?????!!!!!!!!!" thought Sakura as she look at the door._

"Give me a second!!!" answered Sakura as she went to her bed quickly and hid Syaoran's Handkerchief inside the bed.

"Okay!, you can come in now!" said Sakura as she watch the door opening.

When the door open a young man appeared, He had neat sapphire hair and evil sapphire eyes and have a wicked smile on his white face. He was wearing a dark long cape with dark black pants and plain black coat and he was carrying a dozen of red roes in his hand.

"So, How are you doing this evening my beautiful Princess?" said Eriol as he went close to Sakura.

"I am doing fine Thank you very much!!" said Sakura with an upset tone trying to step back from him.

"Here, I got these roses for you as a token of my love" said Eriol giving Sakura the dozen of red blood roses.

"So, What brings up you here Eriol?" asked Sakura as she look at Eriol

"I ask from the bottom of my heart for your hand of marriage!!" said Eriol while he was trying to kiss Sakura but luckily for Sakura, she was quick enough to doge it.

"**YOU TELL ME THIS EVERY TIME AND THE ANSWER IS STILL NO!!!!"** yelled Sakura as she gave the roses back to Eriol.

"Come on Sakura, Onces you marry me, you won't have to live here anymore and you will be back home with you Mother and Father" said Eriol with an reasonable face but Sakura didn't buy it.

"**WHO SAID THAT YOU CAN CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!!!!!!!!????? IF YOU NEED TO CALL ME, CALL ME KINOMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura with an angry look on her face.**

"**Your going to be my wife soon,so I should call you by your first name **_**Sa-ku-ra**_**" said Eriol which made Sakura very angry.**

"**WHY DO YOU WANT TO MARRY ME SO BADLY???!!!!!!!!, IF YOUR THE GREATEST AND POWERFUL SORCERER IN THE WORLD, THAT SHOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM TAKING OVER MY KINGDOM ,DECLARE YOURSELF AS KING AND MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ** yelled Sakura as she look at Eriol with hatred in her eyes.

"Yes it is true that I can conquer your kingdom easily, but what is the point if I am going to be king for awhile?. I rather marry the only heir of the Kinomoto Kingdom ,become King forever and keep you all to myself!!!" said Eriol with a evil smile on his face

"And besides even I the greatest Sorcerer in the world can not change a human heart. Do you think that I will waste all this time making you fall in love with me if I can do it in a mere seconds?" said Eriol.

"**I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!!!!!!, NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** said Sakura with determent look on her face mix with hatred and sadness.

"You will marry me eventually my Princess, you will love me for the rest of your life and start a family with me!!" said Eriol as he look at Sakura's beauty and her body from top to bottom.

"Don't even think about you Pervert!!!!!" said Sakura walking up to him and gave him a big slap on Eriol's face and back away.

"I just want you to love me just like the way I love you!!!" said Eriol with a begging voice as he was rubbing his left cheek where Sakura had slap him.

"If you love me so much, you wouldn't have done anything to make me unhappy!!!!!!" said Sakura with a very sad tone.

"I change you into a beautiful Swan!! I could have turned you into something really horrible!!! But I didn't do that to you because it is prof how much I love you and how much I want to be with you" said Eriol as he took Sakura chin looking at Sakura's Emerald eyes.

"That doesn't prove anything at all!!" said Sakura as she was trying to get away from him.

"If you really love me and really want to prove it than I want you to leave this room at once!! because your the last person I want to see!!." said Sakura with a serious look on her face.

"Fine!!!, I leave you alone for now but don't you think that you and your friend can get away from this!!!" said Eriol as he let go of Sakura's chin and slowly walk to the door and left without saying a word.

"_Oh No!!!, Eriol knows about Prince Syaoran!!!! What do I do??!!!" _thought Sakura as she change into her night gown, turn off the light and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Swan Lake (Syaoran and Sakura Version)**

**Chapter 5:**

Eriol was walking to his room, when he got there he saw a women with ruby eyes and long, black hair with pony tails that was over her shoulder. She was wearing a long black dress that was showing her figure with long black gloves.

"So, Princess Kinomoto rejected you again I see?" said the women as she was sitting on Eriol's bed crossing her long legs.

"**YES!, SHE DID !!!"**yelled Eriol as he throw the roses hard on his bed.

"I told you she will say no, again!!!" said the women with a big evil smile on her face.

"**Shut up Meilin!!! I don't need this crap coming from you!!!!"** said Eriol as he went to his bed sitting next to Meilin.

"I just don't get it sister, I keep proposing to her, I even brought this roses and she still says no" said Eriol looking at Meilin hoping she has the answer.

"Maybe she is in love with someone else" said Meilin as she look Eriol wanting to see his reaction

"**No that can't be the reason!!!!, I turned Sakura into a Swan so that she would never meet a guy that will steal her heart!!!" **said Eriol with a upset tone.

"Well, what about the hot guy with the messy brown hair and amber eyes that you spot talking with the Princess?" asked Meilin clammily.

"Prince Syaoran from the Li kingdom" answered Eriol to Meilin.

"I think that the Prince is in love with her" said Meilin she with a big smile on her face.

"**NO!!! THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!!!!!!, THEY ONLY JUST MEET!!!!!!!!!"** yelled Eriol as his face turned red.

"You know how humans are, especially when it's the matter of the heart" said Meilin with a calm tone as she look at Eriol.

Eriol didn't say anything to Meilin.

"If I was you, I keep on a close eye on the Prince" said Meilin with a serious tone.

"Yes, your right"said Eriol with an angry look on his face.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

The early in the morning at the Li kingdom, Prince Syaoran woke up from his sleep with a good mood.

"I haven't slept this good in ages!!!!"said Syaoran to himself as he was stretching his arms.

"I wonder what I should bring for Princess Sakura tonight?" said Syaoran to himself as he look around the room.

Suddenly he saw a cute little yellow bird outside sitting on cherry blossom tree next to his window. The bird was singing a beautiful song. The bird look at Syaoran with a cute little smile on it face.

"What a beautiful song!!!" said Syaoran to himself as he watch the little bird with a calm look and a small smile on his face.

The cute little yellow bird continue to sing, as it was singing Syaoran imagine Sakura with a beautiful smile on her face showing her beautiful sprinkling Emerald eyes surrounding with tons of cherry blossoms slowly falling from the sky. As he went back to reality, he saw the bird coming straight at him carrying a cherry blossom on it beak. The cute little yellow bird landed on Syaoran's right shoulder placing the cherry blossom on his hand.

"Do you want me to give cherry blossoms to Princess Sakura?" asked Syaoran to the cute little yellow bird with a small smile on his face.

"_Peep Peep Peep!!!!!" _answered the cute little yellow bird with a determent look on it's face.

"Well, Princess Sakura is named after a cherry blossom and it's beautiful as she is" said Syaoran to the cute little yellow bird with a big smile on his face.

The cute little yellow bird keep looking at Syaoran until he gave he's answer.

"Okay!!!!!!!!!!!" said Syaoran with very excitement look on his voice.

"_Peep, Peep, Peep, Peep, Peep, Peep, Peep, Peep, Peep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _said the cute little yellow bird as it was flying around with excitement and flew back outside_._

Suddenly someone knock on the door which change Syaoran's mood.

"Who is it?" said Syaoran in a calm voice as he put the cherry blossom on his desk.

"**Hey Syaoran!!!!, I need to talk to you!!!!!!!" **said the voice.

"**Rukki!!!!!???"** said Syaoran as he quickly went to open the door, seeing that Rukki was out of breath and was very messy.

"**RUKKI!!!!, WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN TO YOU???!!!"**yelled Syaoran with a very serious look on his face as they both sat down at Syaoran's bed waiting for Rukki's answer.

"I was walking around the forest when suddenly I saw a women wearing a white dress with short light brown hair and emerald eyes at the lake" said Rukki

"_Sakura"_ said Syaoran to himself in a low voice with a worried look on his face.

_**Flashback**__**:**_

Rukki was walking around the forest when suddenly he saw Sakura at the lake.

"Miss, Why are you doing at the lake at this time?" Rukki asked.

"I am just thinking about something" answered Sakura as she was looking at the lake

You are one of Prince Syaoran Li's friends are you?" asked Sakura as she looked at Rukki.

"Yes, My name is Rukki" answered Rukki as he bowed down to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, Nice to meet you" said Sakura with a smile on her face

"So you are the women that Syaoran met and the swan with the crown on it head" asked Rukki with a calm tone.

"Yes I am" said Sakura with a calm look on her face.

"Syaoran mention about you when he got home" said Rukki with a friendly smile.

"Did he get in trouble with his Mother?!" asked Sakura with a worried look on his face.

"No he didn't, Queen Yelen was so busy with the preparation for Syaoran's birthday that she didn't even notice that he was gone" said Rukki smiled at Sakura.

"Thank goodness" said Sakura with a big relive.

Suddenly a big gust a wind come up at nowhere at scared the birds away.

"**What's happening!!!" **said Rukki to Sakura.

"**It him!!!"** yelled Sakura as she quickly grab something from her pocket.

"I want you to give this to Prince Syaoran Li for me!!! It very important for you get this to him right a way!!!" said Sakura as she gave a closed letter to Rukki.

"Sure I will!!, but are you going to be alright?!, Syaoran will be very worried,if anything bad happens to you" said Rukki with a worried tone as he look at Sakura.

"**Yes!!! I'll be alright, he won't do anything to me!!!! Hurry up and get out of here before the sun starts to rise!!!!"** yelled Sakura with a serious tone and look on her face.

Rukki bowed to Sakura and went to the palace as fast as he can. Before he started running he saw Sakura standing very still with a serious look at her face as the gust of wind died down and saw Eriol facing Sakura with an evil look.


	6. Chapter 6

**Swan Lake (Syaoran and Sakura Version)**

**Chapter 6:**

When Rukki finished talking there was silence. Rukki was going to say something but he felt that it wouldn't do any good.

"I see" said Syaoran with calm tone and look on his face.

"I hope that lady is alright" said Rukki with a worried tone

"Yeah, me too." said Syaoran with a worried tone and a tiny sad look on his face.

There was silence until Syaoran broke it.

"Rukki, give me the letter that Sakura entrust you with" said Syaoran with an calm look and tone.

"Of course Prince Syaoran" said Rukki as he got the letter as Rukki bowed at his knees with the letter in both of his hand.

Syaoran took the letter off Rukki thanking Rukki for all his trouble. Syaoran opened the seal that was shaped of a cherry blossom and read the letter with a surprise look on his face.

"What does the letter say Prince Syaoran?"asked Rikki as he look at Syaoran's face.

"She wants to talk to me about something very important." said Syaoran with a serious tone and look on his face as he faced Rukki.

"Do you think it has something to do with Yamazaki ?" asked Rukki with a calm tone.

"I don't know, it doesn't say" said Syaoran as he got up from his bed and was heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Rukki as he stopped Syaoran from touching the door knob.

"I am going to the lake, I need to talk to her about this letter"said Syaoran with a calm voice as he turned at Rukki.

"What happens if she is not there" asked Rukki.

"I don't know if Sakura is at the lake or not, but I need to find out for myself" said Syaoran with a serious tone and look on his face as he turned the door knob.

"There something else in that letter that your not telling me" said Rukki with a serious tone.

Syaoran didn't say anything and give an upset look at Rukki.

Rukki tried to stop him but it was no use. Syaoran left his room went off to the lake on his white horse.

When Syaoran went off the lake, he went to find the swan with a crown on it's head which is Sakura. He went around the lake and couldn't find her anywhere.

"_I wonder where she could be?" _thought Syaoran with a worried look as he continue looking for Sakura_._

**********************************************************************************

Sakura now a Swan was swimming around.

"_I wonder what Eriol meant by that?" _thought Sakura to herself.

_**Flashback**__**:**_

Sakura was facing Eriol with a serious look on her face as the gust of wind died down.

"Why did you call me here?" said Sakura to Eriol as he was smiling at her.

"Is that the way a wife to treat her husband?"asked Eriol with a wicked smile.

"No, but your are not my husband" answered Sakura with a look as she was looking at him.

"Soon I will be" answered Eriol with a serious tone.

"Cut off the crap and tell me why you call me?" asked Sakura with upset tone.

"First of all I am not going to be here tonight and won't be back till dawn" said Eriol with a upset look on his face.

"That too bad, I will miss you" said Sakura with a sarcastic voice.

"Anyway I am going with Meilin to your palace to "visit" your parents" said Eriol as he look at Sakura waiting to see

"**DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO THEM!!!" yelled Sakura with anger.**

"Of course I won't do anything to them, unless you do what I say" said Eriol with evil on his eyes.

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?" asked Sakura hoping that he could leave.

"No, there is one thing I need to say" said Eriol with calm tone.

Eriol walk toward Sakura and took Sakura into his arms. Sakura was going to slap him but Eriol grab her hand. Sakura was so scared that she turned her head away as Eriol was pulling Sakura face closer to his almost making Sakura cry.

"2 days from now you will never see Prince Syaoran Li" whispered Eriol at Sakura ears with a wicked smile on his face which made Sakura's eyes open.

"What are you talking about?"asked Sakura with an serious tone and confuse look on her face still in Eriol's arms.

"You will soon find out my princess" said Eriol with a evil look on his face as he let go Sakura gently.

Then suddenly the gust of wind came and surrounded Eriol. Then disappeared into thin air leaving Sakura alone for a few seconds until the sun rise and then a beautiful light surrounded her and turned her into a Swan once again.

_**End Flashback**_

"**Sakura, Sakura!!!!"** yelled a voice that woke up Sakura from her thoughts.

"_Where is it coming from?" _ thought Sakura as she was now looking where the voice is coming from.

Sakura swam to the lake and found Syaoran walking around the lake slowly.

"**Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura Sakura!!!!!!!!!!" **yelled Syaoran still looking around that he didn't even notice that Sakura was next to him.

"I hope nothing bad has happen to her" said Syaoran to himself with a worry tone and look on his face.

"_Prince Syaoran Li" _said Sakura with a calm voice that it made Syaoran surprise.

"Princess Sakura are you alright? My friend Rukki told me what happen when he saw you at the lake" said Syaoran with a sad expression on his face that made Sakura worried.

"_Yes I'm alright, so why did you came looking for me?" _asked Sakura with a worried look_. _

"I actually came because of this letter" said Syaoran as he show the letter to Sakura

"_Is something in the letter that made you upset?" _asked Sakura with a worried tone.

No, it just, I don't understand" said Syaoran with a upset look on his face

"_I see" _said Sakura as she calm look.

There was silence between until Sakura broke it.

"_We can talk about this later" _Sakura as she was about to leave until Syaoran stop her.

"**Wait Princess Sakura!!, Can we talk about this now?"** asked Syaoran

"_No, because this isn't the best time to discuss this" _said Sakura

"**When?!" **asked Syaoran with a serious tone and look on his face.

"_Tonight, Eriol and his sister are going out and they won't be back till dawn" _answered Sakura.

"Great I meet you here at 8 o clock and have dinner at my palace"said Syaoran as he saw Sakura with a small surprise look on her face.

"_Okay"_ said Sakura as she bid him far well and swam away without notice Sakura was blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Swan Lake (Syaoran and Sakura Version)**

**Chapter 7:**

As Sakura left Syaoran, Syaoran went back to the palace to get ready for his dinner with Sakura.

Sakura was at the Sorcerer's palace, waiting for the sun to go down in the lake. As the sun starting to set, Eriol and Meilin was outside approaching Sakura.

"Sakura, I just want to see you before leaving" said Eriol looking at Sakura with a calm look

"So Eriol why did I have to go with you?" asked Meilin with a serious tone.

"When I talk to King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko, you can support me and back me up if something was to happen"answered Eriol with a evil smile as he look at Sakura.

As the sun went down, the beautiful light surrounding Sakura and change back to her normal self and left the lake. Sakura went passed Eriol and Meilin without looking at them and went her way to her room with a upset and sad look on her face.

"What wrong with the Princess" said Meilin as she turned herself into a black swan.

"I not sure, but I don't like it one bit" said Eriol with a serious tone as he turned himself into a blue owl.

As Eriol and Meilin flew away, Sakura went fast to her room with a smile on her face and starting getting ready for her dinner with Syaoran.

***********************************************************************************************************************

At the Kinomoto Kingdom, King Fujitaka was walking around while Queen Nadeshiko with sad look on her face was sitting on a conferable chair.

"Dear please don't be sad, you know Sakura is alright" said King Fujitaka as he saw his wife face as he grab her hand gently.

"Yes darling I know that she alright thanks to the necklace I gave her but still I am so upset that Sakura was kidnapped by that Evil Sorcerer." said Queen Nadeshiko as she was about to cry.

"Sweetheart,You know what going to happen since you are also the priestess of this Kingdom"said King Fujitaka as he pushed his wife gently in his arms giving her a hug trying to make her feel better.

"Yes darling, but I could have done something to protect Sakura better!!" said Queen Nadeshiko as tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"No dear, You know that you couldn't have done anything to prevent Sakura been kidnap, you know that you and I hate this but it had to happen" said King Fujitaka with a serious tone.

"Yes but I wish that we could do something to help her" said Queen Nadeshiko still clinging to her husband with her eyes closed.

"All we can do is to wait for Sakura to be rescue by her true love and break the spell" said King Fujitaka he grad his handkerchief and gave it to Queen Nadeshiko.

"Yes your right" said Queen Nadeshiko as she used the handkerchief and weep her tears away.

"Thank You darling" said Queen Nadeshiko with a small gentle smile on her face as he look at him.

"It was nothing" said King Fujitaka calmly as he gave a small blush on his face.

Then Suddenly they heard the door knocking and they let the person opened the door.

"Excuse me My King and Queen but her Majesty as arrived" said the Royal Guard as a women approach to them.

"It has been long time since we talked like this" said the women with a smile on her face facing King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko.

"Yes it has,Yelan" said King Fujitaka with a friendly tone and smile on his face.

***********************************************************************************************************************

It was evening and Syaoran was on his white horse going to the lake. As he approached the lake, he saw Sakura wearing a long fancy white dress with poofy sleeves and wearing her Emerald necklace and crown looking at her reflection on the water.

"You look so beautiful Princess Sakura" said Syaoran with a smile on his face giving Sakura a surprise look on her face.

"You don't look so bad yourself'" said Sakura as she turned to Syaoran with a big friendly smile on her face which was so cute.

"So shall we get going Princess Sakura?"asked Syaoran as he blush lightly from looking Sakura face.

"Okay!!" said Sakura with a happy tone as got up from the ground.

"You can ride on the horse if you like, you must be tried from all that has happen today" said Syaoran

"If that okay with you?" asked Sakura with a conserved look.

"It Okay Princess Sakura" said Syaoran with a small smile on his face which made Sakura blush as he was trying to help her up but Sakura interrupted him.

"Hey, why don't we ride on the horse together" asked Sakura

"**What!!!** , I rather walk beside you" said Syaoran while blushing trying to refused her offer.

"But you will probably get tried and beside if you get in front of me, you can take the reins and we can get to your palace much faster" said Sakura with a determent look on her face.

"If that Okay with you Princess?"asked Syaoran with a calmly as he look at Sakura's beautiful face.

"Yes!!" said Sakura still with a determent look on her face.

Syaoran helped Sakura up on the horse, he went up in front of Sakura and t aking the reins, he galloped the horse fast down the trail. Sakura clenched her eyes shut as she was holding Syaoran tight. She wobbled to and froth in her seat until Syaoran put a hand out to steady as he slowed the horse down. Syaoran stop the horse for they reached the palace.

"Sorry about that, but you told me to go fast" said Syaoran as got off the horse and put his hand off to Sakura with a gentle smile on his face which made Sakura blush.

"Yes I told you to go fast, but not so fast that I will fall off"said Sakura with a small smile on her face as she laughed and took his hand and help her off the horse.

"Whoa, your palace is so beautiful than I ever imagine, Thank you for inventing me!!!" said Sakura as twirl around and stop with a big cute smile on her face looking at Syaoran.

"It was nothing, now let go and have dinner" said Syaoran calmly while blushing as he look at Sakura cute smile.

"Okay Prince Syaoran Li!!" said Sakura with smile on her face as she went up to Syaoran, grading his right hand and went slowly on there way inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Swan Lake (Syaoran and Sakura Version)**

**Chapter 8:**

Syaoran and Sakura went inside the palace and made their way through the palace halls that was filled with old and beautiful paintings and expensive vases. They walk into the palace halls to get to the dining room until Sakura remember something.

"Ummmm... Prince Syaoran" said Sakura as she stopped walking and Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"Yes what is it?" asked Syaoran with a confused look as Sakura let go of her hand from Syaoran's and pulled out Syaoran's handkerchief that was folded neatly and clean.

"Here, I washed it for you." said Sakura as she showed Syaoran his handkerchief.

"Thank you" said Syaoran as he took the handkerchief off Sakura's hand.

"No I should be the one who has to say thank you. I really do thank you for last night. It's because of you comforting me, I was able to be myself more since what has happen to me." said Sakura with a small smile on her face.

"Well, I am glad that I could help" said Syaoran with a small smile as he reached out his hand, gently grabbing Sakura's right hand and started walking again, not noticing that Sakura was blushing.

***********************************************************************************

At the Kinomoto palace, King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko looked at Queen Yelan as there was silence in the room until Queen Yelan broke it.

"Pardon me Fujitaka, but are we going to start the meeting or you will continue cling on your wife?" asked Queen Yelan with a smile on her face as the couple back off from each other blushing from embarrassment and went to take there seats.

"Excuse me for asking Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, but why did you call me?" asked Queen Yelan with a serious look on her face as she sat down on her seat.

"We want to have a serious discussion about your son Prince Syaoran" said Queen Nadeshiko.

"What about him?" asked Queen Yelan.

"Have you told your son about his magical powers?" asked Queen Nadeshiko with a clam look..

"No, I haven't told him ever since what happened" said Queen Yelan with a small sad look on her face, King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko knew the reason for it.

"The only thing that is even close to magic is My husband's Jian sword. It was his wish for Syaoran to have it in his possession." said Queen Yelan with a serious tone.

"I see.." said King Fujitaka as he and Queen Nadeshiko gave a same sad look on their faces as Yelan..

"By the way, I don't see your daughter Princess Sakura around. I wanted to give her an invitation to my son's ball since I was here and of course you are two are invented to celebrate my son's birthday" asked Queen Yelan as she took the invitation and gave it to King Fujitaka.

"Thank for inviting us Yelan, but I am afraid my daughter can't come" said Queen Nadeshiko as she look at her husband with sad look on her face then King Fujitaka nodded.

"There something you must know about your son" said King Fujitaka with a serious tone and look on his face as he turned to face Queen Yelan.

"Like what?" asked Queen Yelan with a confused look on her face.

King Fujitaka was about to answer when suddenly the windows opened & a big gust of wind appeared.

As the gust of wind die down, Eriol and Meilin appeared in front of them with evil look on their faces.

"Yelan!?, I didn't know you are going to be here" said Eriol surprisingly as he look at Queen Yelan.

"You!!!!!" What the hell are you doing here!?!?!?" yelled Queen Nadeshiko with hatred in her eyes.

"We just happen to drop by and want to see how thing are going" said Eriol with a wicked smile

"Do you know him!?!?!?" asked Queen Yelan surprising as he pointed at Eriol.

"Unfortunately yes, he is the one who kidnap my daughter" answered King Fujitaka with a calm tone.

"Do you know him?" asked King Fujitaka

"Yes.......his the one who killed my husband" said Queen Yelan with sad look.

"Killed is such a harsh word, I like to say that I got rid of him. Anyway, I came here to talk about the matters of your daughter" said Eriol as he look at King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko with serious and angry looks on their faces.

***********************************************************************************

Syaoran and Sakura finally reached the dinning room. The dinning room was big and had a beautiful chanticleer in the middle of the room and was decorated with cherry blossoms and white roses.

"It beautiful!!!!!! How did you know that cherry blossoms were my favorite!?!?!?!!?!?!?" asked Sakura with a cheery tone and look on her face as she look around the dinning room.

"Let just say that a little bird told me" answered Syaoran with a smile as he look at Sakura who had a confused look on her face which was very cute.

Syaoran took Sakura to the dinning table which was set form two and guided her to the chair as she walked slowly next to him. When they got to the seat, Sakura was about to pull out the chair herself but Syaoran took the chair first. He pulled it out and gestured her to the chair.

"Thank you" said Sakura as she sat down on th seat with a smile on her face as she look at Syaoran.

"Where is Queen Yelan?, I don't see her here." said Sakura.

"My Mother left in the afternoon when she got a letter from King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko from some far away kingdom" said Syaoran as he took his seat and saw Sakura eye's widen.

"I see....." said Sakura with a sad look on her face.

"Sakura?" asked Syaoran with a worried look as he saw Sakura's eyes.

"No, I am fine" answered Sakura gently wipe her eyes and made a small smile on her face.

"You call me Sakura just now and this afternoon, then is it okay if I call you Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"If you want" said Syaoran as turned his face away from Sakura not letting her see him blushing.

"Okay!!! Syaoran!!!!!" said Sakura very happily with a big smile on her face.

"Anyway, let eat" said Syaoran as a servant came along and brought them their plate of food.

"Whoa!!!, it looks delicious!!!", said Sakura as she look at her plate that had gill steak with garlic mash potatoes, fresh steamed vegetables with a nice creaser salad and a small plate of fresh bake bread.

After finishing their meal, they moved onto dessert. The servant to cleared their plates and came back with 2 small saucer plates that had a big piece of chocolate cake with chocolate butter cream frosting, chocolate shavings and two little raspberries on top and 2 cups of Jasmin tea.

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious" said Sakura as she just finished her piece of chocolate cake, and pick up her napkin to wipe up her mouth.

"There something I need to talk to you about" said Syaoran with a serious tone as he finished his tea, got up from his seat & walk towards Sakura and gently take Sakura's hand, she knew that he wanted to talk about.

Syaoran walk Sakura outside to the garden. There was a full moon out and the garden had peonies, red and white roses, which Queen Yelan always tend herself every morning. Syaoran lead Sakura to a white marble beach where cherry trees that were in bloomed and sat down.

"About the letter, I don't understand" said Syaoran as he took the letter off his pocket." Why can't I see you anymore!?" said Syaoran with a serious tone as Sakura got up tried to avoid looking at Syaoran.

"Things are getting serious, I don't want you to get involve. Your my friend and I don't want anything bad happen to you because of me" said Sakura with a censored look on her face.

"So you mean, the person who turned my friend into a statue is this Eriol guy who kidnapped you?" asked Syaoran as he tried to look at Sakura,Sakura nodded which made Syaoran upset.

"My people tried to fight against Eriol but end up getting killed. If you tried to fight him, you will turned to stone or kill you and I don't want that" said Sakura with a very sad look on her face.

"How did you ever get mix up with him in the first place?" asked Syaoran now determent to know.

"One day Eriol came to my kingdom as my private tutor that My Mother and Father hired. I started my lessons and started to learn a lot about of my kingdom history and made great improvement in my writing. Then one day after a few months of tutoring, Eriol came up to me and ask for my hand in marriage, I refused him. However, he keep asking and I keep saying no. On my 18th birthday, my Mother and Father threw me a ball to celebrate and to start courting then Eriol appeared and kidnap me and brought me to his castle." said Sakura with a sad look on her face as she look at the cherry tree.

"Why does Eriol want to kidnap you?" asked Syaoran with a confused look.

"Because he wants control of my kingdom and that he is in love with me and wants to marry me" said Sakura as she turned around to look at Syaoran who was very surprise.

"No, that can't be true!" said Syaoran surprise hoping that she is lying as he walk closer to her.

"Yes, He cast this spell upon me to prove that I am under his power and that there is no way for me to escape" said Sakura with a sad tone then suddenly Syaoran pulled Sakura into his chest

"Syaoran!?!?!?!?" said Sakura surprisingly.

"I want to help you" said Syaoran with a serious tone and look on his face.

There was silence between them until Sakura broke it.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" said Sakura as she pulled herself away from Syaoran's arms.

"Why?!" asked Syaoran surprisingly.

"It's getting late and I have to get back before Eriol and Meilin does" answered Sakura calmly.

"I see what you mean" said Syaoran with a upset look "I'll take you back then" said Syaoran as he was about to take Sakura's hand but Sakura avoid it.

"No, It's better if I go by myself"said Sakura with a calmly tone as she walk back inside to the palace.

Syaoran immediately follow her, quietly. Sakura walk back to dinning room where she was before, trying to find the palace halls. She found the palace hall and walk inside, trying to remember the way back to the palace's front door. Without knowing, she was now out of the palace halls and was about to open the door when she relies that Syaoran was behind her, grabbing her hand.

"Sakura, please let me help you" said Syaoran with a serious look on his face.

"No, please try to understand" said Sakura with a serious tone as she look at Syaoran.

There was silence between them for a while until Sakura broke it.

"Thank you for inviting me, I had a good time" said Sakura as Syaoran let go of her hand.

"Will I see you again" said Syaoran with a serious look on his face.

Sakura didn't respond but instead gave Syaoran a gentle kiss on the cheek & left without looking back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Swan Lake (Syaoran and Sakura Version)**

**Chapter 9:**

Sakura walked slowly, leaving Syaoran with a surprise look as he touched his right cheek. Sakura ran as soon as she got to the woods to the lake. Sakura was now at the lake and sat down on the grass looking at the moon then looking at her reflection on the lake.

"Mother, Father, I hope that you are alright." said Sakura to herself as she touched her emerald necklace with a sad tone and look on her face.

Suddenly Sakura though of Syaoran. She keep remembering Syaoran pulling her into his chest and his reaction when she kissed him. Then Sakura's heart started to beat.

"Syaoran, please forgive me. I couldn't answer you when you were looking at me with a upset, sad, and serious look in your eyes." said Sakura with tears starting to fall out of her eyes.

"_Why!!!, Why does it hurt so badly?!"_thought Sakura as she touched her face noticing that tears were falling down to cheek.

"_I have to do this, I don't want anyone to suffer because of me. I just have to live with this pain in my heart." _thought Sakura as tears continue to fall and placing her right hand where her heart was. 

After Sakura's tears stopped falling and her eyes were back to normal, Sakura got up and started walking. She followed the lake until it reach the cave where she usually go when she has to go back to Eriol's place. Since it is too small for her to enter now, she walk to the steep rocky path and walk until she reach the top. Sakura look at Eriol's castle close so she walk down and walk the stairs that lead her to a building that her room.

Finally Sakura went to her room and got change into her nightgown. She ran to her bed and started to cry into her pillow. Sakura cried quietly until she fell asleep with tears still in her eyes.

An hour after Sakura returned to her room, a blue evil looking owl and a beautiful black swan were flying around the castle They landed to front of the castle then a black light surround each of them and change the owl into Eriol and the swan into Meilin.

"Whoa, that was a big waste of my time. I'm going to my room now" said Meilin as she was about to go inside the castle but Eriol stopped her.

"Meilin!!!!! Go and check up on Sakura!!!!! See if she still in her room." said Eriol in a demanding tone as he look at Meilin with a serious look on his face.

"What?!?!?!"asked Meilin as she was about to talk back but when Meilin look at Eriol, which mad Meilin frighten.

"Fine!!!" said Meilin with an angry tone look on her face as she turned to the other directions and as she headed to the castle.

Meilin went inside the castle walking the long stairs that lead to Sakura's room. The stairs lead from inside castle to outside of the castle where there was an building. The building was made of white marble. Inside the building there was only a staircase that lead to a door. Meilin slowly opened the door and saw Sakura sleeping in her bed with a sad look on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry your pretty little head princess, it will be over soon enough." said Meilin with a serious tone and look on her face as she went closer to Sakura's bed, moving Sakura's hair out of her face.

"Once Eriol get you to marry him and has your kingdom in his control, you will suffer all pain that you so rightly deserve." said Meilin with a serious tone and evil smile on her face. Meilin look at Sakura' s Emerald necklace and smile.

Meilin hold the Emerald in her hand was about to take it away from Sakura's neck. When one of Sakura's tear fell on the Emerald and suddenly a small light appeared which made Meilin's hand hurt from pain. Meilin quickly pulled her hand away. Then the light fade it away leaving Meilin very mad.

"Damn you wrench!!!" said Meilin as she rubbed her hand and gave Sakura a glare as she look at Sakura's necklace.

"I see that your mother gave you something useful after all but it is not strong enough to protect you." said Meilin as she slowly stepped back from Sakura's bed and slowly started to walk to the door and giving Sakura one last glare as she slowly open the door

Meilin walk out of the building and started to walk back down stairs. Then she went to a long hallway that lead to Eriol's room. Finally Meilin reached Eriol's room and open the door.

"Eriol, the princess is still asleep in her bed " said Meilin calmly with a serious look on her face.

"I see then........" said Eriol calmly as turned away in the other direction avoiding looking at Meilin.

"What wrong now!? I thought you would be happy knowing that your princess is still here, not with that hot guy, Prince Syaoran Li" said Meilin in an upset tone and look on her face.

Eriol didn't respond leaving Meilin with confuse look on her face.

"Whatever, I am going to my room now and get some sleep" said Meilin as she left Eriol's room.

"_After seeing the princess__'s__ magic like that , it's no wonder why Eriol want to marry her & in addition for been madly in love with her." _thought Meilin to herself as she started to walk slowly to her room.

In Eriol's room, Eriol was standing near the fireplace looking at the fire as he grab a mysterious object out of thin air then looking at the moon from his bedroom window.

"The time is finally approaching Sakura, and with this you will be mine." said Eriol with a evil smile on his face as he holding a mysterious object in his hand.

***********************************************************************************

Syaoran woke up the next morning in a bad mood. He was still remembering Sakura kissing him on the cheek and leaving without saying a word. Syaoran got up from bed, got changed and went to his window looking at the cherry blossom tree the was outside of his bedroom window that remind him of Sakura.

"Sakura, did you kiss me because you won't see me anymore?!" said Syaoran to himself as he was at the window as he was closing both of his fist very hard from anger.

"Don't you understand that I will help you. You don't have to this alone" said Syaoran to himself in a upset tone and look as he felt pain coming from his heart.

"_Why am I feeling this way?!?!?! What is wrong with me, I wish it will go away!!"_ thought Syaoran as he place his right hand on his chest.

"_I am already suffering enough as it is. I have to marry someone who I don't love in order to take the throne and become king and worst of all, I am not able to see and talk to Sakura anymore" _thought Syaoran as he hit his fist hard against the wall from the anger and pain with a upset look on his face.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Syaoran opened the door. It was Queen Yelan's lady in waiting who was wearing a plain purple dress.

"Pardon me, Prince Syaoran Li?" asked the lady as she bowed her head down then look up to Syaoran.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Syaoran calmly.

"Queen Yelan wishes to speak to you" said the lady calmly.

"Do you know what does she wants to talk about?" asked Syaoran.

"Your mother only told me that it's important." said the maid which Syaoran make a upset and sad look on his face because he didn't want to see his mother now.

"I see then....., tell my mother that I'll be there soon" said Syaoran calmly.

"Yes your highness" said Queen Yelan's lady in waiting as she bowed down to Syaoran as she left quickly to Queen Yelan's room.

Syaoran walk to his desk, opening the draw and put his crown on his head then he saw the cherry blossom that he had yesterday. He stood in silence for a few seconds looking that the cherry blossom with a sad look on his face.

"Sakura............."said Syaoran as grab the cherry blossom putting close to his chest

***********************************************************************************Sakura now a Swan, she was swimming in the lake near Eriol's castle swimming quietly looking at her reflection when out of nowhere Eriol appeared in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Good morning my princess" said Eriol as he pointed his finger at Sakura when a black light appeared and surrounding her. The dark light was transforming Sakura back to normal which surprise Sakura.

"Don't get too excited about it. The only reason I change you back is because I want to see that pretty little face of yours when I talk to you and beside this is only temporarily" said Eriol.

"Eriol, what do you want from me now?"asked Sakura with a upset look on her face.

"My, aren't we upset this morning" said Eriol as he look at Sakura.

"I just wanted to be alone but you have to disturbed me." said Sakura as she turned around to avoid looking at Eriol.

"You should respect me if you know what is good for you" said Eriol with a upset tone and look on his face as he pulled up Sakura's chin forcing her to look at him.

"Why I should respect a man who hold me against my will, kills innocent people and make everyone suffer?" asked Sakura.

"Because I could something thing much worst as it is" answered Eriol with a evil look on his face.

"You shouldn't be concern what I do or how I feel about you." said Sakura

"I have to be concern since you are going to be my wife soon" answered Eriol as pulling Sakura closer to him to kiss her.

Sakura was so upset that she slap Eriol hard before he had the chance and step back slowly.

"I never give you my family's kingdom. I won't anyone suffer because of you even if it means cost me my life." said Sakura with upset tone and look on her face.

"Why would I want to kill you since I am in love with you?" asked Eriol with a smile as he rubbed his cheek where Sakura slapped him.

"Because I am in your way in getting what you want" answered Sakura.

"No you aren't and besides you are the most important piece I need, let alone the women I ever love. The only thing I need now is your magical powers and your hand in marriage and everything will be set." said Eriol with an evil smile on his face.

***********************************************************************************Syaoran was at front of Queen Yelan's bedroom door and his knock at the door.

"Syaoran, please come in" said Queen Yelan as she opened the door, letting Syaoran in.

"Mother, what is this important thing that you want to tell me?" asked Syaoran in a serious tone and look on his face as he look at Queen Yelan.

"Are you still training with your Father's Jian sword everyday just like I told you to?" asked Queen Yelan with a serious tone.

"Yes Mother but what does have to with anything?" asked Syaoran with a confuse tone

"A lot" said Queen Yelan with a calm tone and a serious look on her face.

"Do you know why I wanted you to train with that sword only?" asked Queen Yelan again as turned around avoiding looking at Syaoran.

"It's because you wanted me to get stronger and by using Father's sword will help me" answered Syaoran with a serious tone.

"Yes. That is partly true" said Queen Yelan calmly.

There was silence between them for a while until Queen Yelan broke it.

"There is one last question I need to ask you. Do know why did your Father got killed?" asked Queen Yelan with a upset tone and a sad look on her face.

"Yes of course, he got killed because he was fighting against someone in the neighboring kingdom who wanted to take control of our land" said Syaoran with a sad tone and look on his face as he mention his father's death.

Then Queen Yelan finally faced her son, finally telling him the truth.

"No. Your father got kill by a man name Eriol in order to get his magical power to become the powerful sorcerer in the world. " said Queen Yelan

"What are you talking about?" asked Syaoran as he was surprised.

"You see, our family is one the powerful sorcerers in the world next to the Kinomoto family. So he need to suck the magic of both eastern and western magic." said Queen Yelan with a serious tone.

"So why does Eriol need Father's magic and the Kinomoto magic?" asked Syaoran in a serious tone since he thought of Sakura and what she said before leaving him.

There was silence for that moment, then Queen Yelan finally answer with a serious tone and look.

"To become immoral & with Princess Sakura in his possession, he'll be unstoppable" said Queen Yelan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Swan Lake (Syaoran and Sakura Version)**

**Chapter 10:**

Syaoran's eyes widen as he heard those words coming out of Queen Yelan's mouth. He was remembering Sakura's words, now knowing what she had meant by that and the sad and serious look on her face as they parted ways.

"What does Princess Sakura have to do with immortally?" asked Syaoran with a serious tone & look.

"Well, Princess Sakura was born with western magic from her mother Priestess/Queen Nadeshiko who is dreamseer with the ability to see the future in her dreams and able to see spirits and King Fujitaka who is the reincarnation of our ancestor Clow Reed" said Queen Yelan.

Queen Yelan stopped for a moment as she look at Syaoran wandering why Syaoran wasn't surprise about him having magical powers and any of this then she started to talk again.

"Clow Reed was the most powerful Sorcerer of his time. Even thought Clow Reed had the power of immortally, he didn't want to have it any longer because a lot of people were suffering trying to get it. So before he chosen death, he choice Princess Sakura to have immortally and since he had to foresee the future, he saw Princess Sakura hardship and strength making her the right person to have that much power to use for good. While least that what King Fujitaka said to me last night." said Queen Yelan

"What does it have to with me & having magical powers?" said Syaoran as Queen Yelan showing Syaoran the Jian sword that was behind her back.

"Your are also a distant relative of Clow Reed & you also have magical powers just like your father. Your Father's Jian sword is actually a heirloom that is pass down to our family made by Clow Reed. This was your father last wish before he died for you to have this. This will help you with the hardship that you will face in the future & when the time comes you will able to use it true power." said Queen Yelan as she gave the Jian sword to Syaoran .

Syaoran put the sword in his side as he started to head toward the door with a serious look on his face.

"It's your duty to stop Eriol from immortally. Once you do that, we can have peace and you can ruled our country with your queen by your side. " said Queen Yelan

"Anyway, just remember that the ball is in 2 days and that you have to choose your bride" said Queen Yelan calmly as Syaoran opened the door.

There was silence for a moment between them until Queen Yelan broke it.

"Unless, you have someone that you are in love with" said Queen Yelan with a serious tone as Syaoran slowly closed the door and left in his thoughts and went against the wall.

"Someone I am in love with......"said Syaoran to himself as he remember Sakura kissing his cheek with a sad look on her face as she left.

***********************************************************************************

Eriol and Sakura were still standing in the lake, facing each other with serious looks on their faces.

"Don't you see that you are the key to immortally and by using both eastern and western magic plus my own, I can finally open the key that Clow Reed was too foolish to keep" said Eriol

"You are the one who is foolish. Why are you doing this?!, why can't you leave everyone out of this?! This is between you & me" said Sakura with a serious/sad tone with a serious look on her face.

"Everyone else is in the way for getting what I want. Sakura, don't you see that you are the only person in my life who I want to be with I love you." said Eriol as he tried to touch Sakura but Sakura avoid it.

"I'm sorry Eriol but I can never love you, I could only feel pity toward you and nothing more." said Sakura as she look at Eriol with a upset look on her face which made Eriol mad.

"You will be mine Sakura you, immortally & your kingdom" said Eriol with a smile as Sakura look at him now with more hate then ever before and began to yell at Eriol.

"I will never accept your hand of marriage!!! Even if that means remaining a Swan for the rest of my life!!! I won't let you have immortally!!!" said Sakura with a serious tone and look on her face.

"You have no choice if you want everyone you love to be kill" said Eriol with a smile across his face

"I feel sorry for you." said Sakura calmly as she gave Eriol a cold stare as she turned away from Eriol.

"What did you say?!" asked Eriol with a upset tone and look on his face as he was about to walk towards Sakura until a black light surrounded Sakura and change her back to a Swan.

"Just you wait until tomorrow night and get ready to say good bye to the prince of yours" said Eriol to Sakura as she swam away from Eriol, making a sad look on her face as he walk back to his castle with a upset look on his face.

***********************************************************************************

When the sun went down,Sakura transformed back to her normal self. She left the lake and slowly walk to the ground. She was about to walk back to Eriol's castle when she looked at the place where she and Syaoran first met.

"_Syaoran......." _thought Sakura with a sad look on her face as she remember how they meet.

Sakura couldn't handle the pain any longer so she ran away from the place with any doubts and headed straight to her room with sadness in her eyes.

***********************************************************************************

Sakura was soundly asleep in her bed with a sad look on her face as her emerald necklace started to light up so sudden making Sakura's body glow and started to lift Sakura's body in the air.

Sakura was outside near the lake with cherry blossoms slowly falling from the sky as a figure was standing beside the tree looking at the other direction with her long straight wavy purple hair blowing against the wind.

"Sakura......" said a voice as the figure was calling her as the figure turn around, looking at Sakura with a kind smile on her face.

"Mother!?" said Sakura with a surprise tone as she walks towards Queen Nadeshiko.

"Sakura, you must listen to me what I am going to tell you" said Queen Nadeshiko with a calm look on her face as she hold both Sakura's hand.

"Mother, I am so happy to see you" said Sakura with a happy tone & look on her face until she saw Queen Nadeshiko's hands all bruise up which surprised her.

"What had happen to you?! Did Eriol did this to you?!" asked Sakura with a upset look.

"Sakura, don't worry about me I'm fine but I fear that you are in great danger" said Queen Nadeshiko

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura with a confuse tone and look on her face.

"When Eriol came to our kingdom last night, he took an important object from me that he will use to grant his wish. It took all my power to fight against him but sadly I fail. He put me under a spell that would that made me fall asleep and never wake up. I am now weak but I have only enough power to send messages through dreams " said Queen Nadeshiko with a sad tone and look on her face as Sakura look at Queen Nadeshiko with the same look until she realize something.

"How's Father?! Don't tell me he got hit with the same spell as you?!" asked Sakura with a very worried tone and look on her face as she look at Queen Nadeshiko waiting for her answer.

"No, he just have some bruise and starches but he still alive and well" said Queen Nadeshiko with a small smile on her face which made Sakura happy and relief.

"Sakura, tomorrow night Eriol will use the object against you to make you his and you will suffer greatly but there is one way to prevent this from happening" said Queen Nadeshiko

"What is it?" asked Sakura with a determine tone.

"Is if a man who truly loves you with all his heart and soul declares his love to you to the whole world. Once that happens all of Eriol's spells will be broken and you can come back home and you won't have to scare of Eriol anymore " said Queen Nadeshiko

For a moment Sakura was happy that she can be save but then realize something that made her sad.

"I am sorry Mother but I can't. I don't want him to suffer because of me" said Sakura with a sad tone.

"Is it Prince Syaoran Li?" asked Queen Nadeshiko as Sakura made a lightly blush across her face as she nodded which made Queen Nadeshiko smile from her reaction.

"I told him that we can't see other anymore. I know that it's for our own good but for some reason my heart hurt a lot & I don't know why." said Sakura with a sad tone as tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"Sakura..........." said Queen Nadeshiko with a very sad look on her face.

Queen Nadeshiko went close to Sakura & gave her a motherly hug which made Sakura feel better. Queen Nadeshiko made a small smile across her face for she knew why Sakura was feeling the way so she wasn't worry that much.

"Eriol will try everything to prevent this from happening so please be careful" said Queen Nadeshiko as Sakura nodded.

They were in that position for a moment until Queen Nadeshiko started to fade which shocked Sakura.

"Mother!!!, What's happening to you?!" asked Sakura with scared look on her face.

"It's seems that I can't stay here any longer but I promise that I will talk to you again soon" said Queen Nadeshiko with a small smile on her face.

"Mother......" said Sakura to herself as Queen Nadeshiko nearly completely fade.

"Please be happy together........." said Queen Nadeshiko as her last words as she disappear leaving Sakura with a sad look on her face.

Sakura's body stop glowing and gentle flew her down to her bed as she landed Sakura was asleep but this time with tears in her eyes.

***********************************************************************************

Syaoran was laying on his bed thinking with a serious look on his face in silence.

**Flashback:**

Sakura was out of the palace hall and was about to open the door when she relies that Syaoran was behind her, grabbing her hand

"Sakura, please let me help you" said Syaoran with a serious look on his face.

"No, please try to understand" said Sakura with a serious tone as she look at Syaoran.

There was silence between them for a while until Sakura broke it.

"Thank you for inviting me, I had a good time" said Sakura as Syaoran let go of her hand.

"Will I see you again?" asked Syaoran with a serious look on his face.

Sakura didn't respond but instead gave Syaoran a gentle kiss on the cheek & left without looking back.

**End Of Flashback**

"Why does she keep appearing in my head" said Syaoran to himself as he felt his heart pounding fast.

"I know that I meet Sakura a few days ago but for some reason I feel she is the only person who I want by my side."said Syaoran as he was stuck on that thought for a while quietly.

***********************************************************************************

Finally in the middle of the night, Syaoran fell straight asleep. Suddenly he woke up in a strange place where Cherry blossoms were falling from the sky & a big lake that was spread all over the place.

"Prince Syaoran Li from Li country." said a voice as the voice as was approaching him as Syaoran pulled out his Jian sword to get ready to attack.

The figure & Syaoran finally meet face to face as the woman gave a friendly smile on her face as Syaoran was now confused.

"Please don't be frighten. I am Queen Nadeshiko from the Kinomoto Kingdom" said Queen Nadeshiko with a friendly tone. Syaoran was shocked as he lowered his sword way from Queen Nadeshiko's face, put his sword away then he bowed down to Queen Nadeshiko.

"I apologize for my behavior your majesty. You are a dreamseer that my mother explain to me. Please tell me what is this place?" asked Syaoran calmly.

"This place is rural purification grounds in Kinomoto country ruins from a long time ago. It's because of the positive energy of this place, I am able to talk to you without Eriol spying on us but this place only exist through dreams" said Queen Nadeshiko calmly as Syaoran look around the place more.

"But more importantly, I call you here to talk about my daughter" said Queen Nadeshiko

"What about her?" said Syaoran with a serious tone as Queen Nadeshiko got his attention as he got up.

"Sakura is going suffer greatly tomorrow night and Eriol will use the object that he took from me to get Sakura to give him immortally" said Queen Nadeshiko with a serious tone & look on her face.

"Is there any way to help her!?" asked Syaoran with serious tone and look on his face

"There is one way to save her but you have to ask yourself, what does she mean to you?" asked Queen Nadeshiko with a calm look on her face as she was waiting for Syaoran to answer.

Syaoran thought for a moment, remembering all the time they had spent together & a picture of Sakura smiling appeared in his mind. Finally, he realize he true feeling of Sakura and he made a smile across his face as he was finally ready to give Queen Nadeshiko his answer.

"She is my friend, someone who is very important to me and the person who I care deeply for because I ….....love her " said Syaoran with a calmly tone as Queen Nadeshiko made a smile across her face.

"Tomorrow night you must go to Eriol's castle and see Sakura before she goes to her room. Once you see her, you will know what to do to save her." said Queen Nadeshiko

"I won't let Eriol get his hands on her" said Syaoran with a serious/determent look on his face which made Queen Nadeshiko smile across her face.

"I just hope that nothing bad happen to Sakura from the bottom of my heart" said Queen Nadeshiko with a sad tone and look on her face.

"What do you mean by that? I thought as a dreamseer, you can see what was going to happen in your dreams?" asked Syaoran as Queen Nadeshiko smiled at him leaving Syaoran confused.

"It's true that I can see the future through my dreams but it doesn't mean I know everything that is going to happen later on that why I am able to wish a happy future" said Queen Nadeshiko calmly.

Syaoran went down on his knees as he bowed down to Queen Nadeshiko as he grad both of her hands.

"I'll protect Sakura & bring her back to you because she is the most important person in my life and I wont let you down." said Syaoran with a serious tone & look on his face as he look up at Queen Nadeshiko who was shocked.

"I wish you this best of luck" said Queen Nadeshiko with a small smile on her face as she disappeared.

Syaoran woke up from his dream and got up from his bed went to his desk and took out the cherry blossom from his desk and look at it.

"Please wait Sakura. I will find a way to get you out of this spell no matter what it takes. I swear" said Syaoran with a serious tone & look on his face as he pulled the cherry blossom close to his chest.

***********************************************************************************

Eriol was in his bedroom window looking at the building where Sakura is.

"So it's seems that her Majesty still have some power left, just as I thought" said Eriol with a upset look on his face as he look at the fireplace.

"Damn that wench!!!" said Eriol as he hit hard on the floor fill with anger in his eyes.

"What's wrong Eriol?" asked Meilin as she appeared from nowhere with a evil look on her face as she went near Eriol.

"It's Queen Nadeshiko. She is interfering by sending messages through her dreams to Sakura & Prince Syaoran & because of her powers, I can't even interfere them" said Eriol with a upset tone.

"What do you expect from her. Just sit around doing nothing while her only daughter is suffering" asked Meilin with a angry tone and look on her face as she knowing it was an easy question to answer.

"If Queen Nadeshiko tells about how to break the spell than I will loss everything I work so hard for. I guess the only way to get out of this situation is if I kill the prince" said Eriol calmly.

"Kill Prince Syaoran?" asked Meilin as she was leaning against the wall with her legs crossing.

"Yes, onces he's out of the picture Sakura will be so sad that she give to the idea of marrying me" said Eriol with a evil look on his face. Meilin made an upset look on her face thinking the idea is dumb.

"Don't you understand the human heart at all Eriol? You can't kill the prince. If you do, the princess would never forget about him for as long as she lives & when she founds out that you killed him. Well then, there go your chance for you to marry her & immortally. Also, she will hate you more then ever & will try to get even with you even meaning getting herself killed " said Meilin

"Your right, I can't have Sakura dead, I need her but it doesn't matter now. This evening the moment will be mine & Sakura won't be able to get out of my hands" said Eriol as he got up from the floor and left the room, leaving Meilin alone and made a evil look on her face.

"I am not sure about that Eriol but this will be interesting to watch." said Meilin to herself as she made a evil smile across her face as she slowly walk to the door and left the room quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Swan Lake (Syaoran and Sakura Version)**

**Chapter 11: **

It was a beautiful night. The moon was full, showing it's light and beauty. The wind blew gently as the cherry blossoms petals flew from the Cherry blossom tree above her and gently landed into the surface of the lake. Sakura was standing at the edge of the lake, admiring the view when suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her.

She didn't bother to turn around. She knew who it was.

"Are you sure about this? Are you sure you want to go through with this, Sakura?" asked the figure as it look at Sakura seriously.

Sakura slowly turned to the figure and nodded her answer without hesitation.

"Yes, Mother." replied Sakura. "I will face Eriol and finally getting rid of this power once and for all. I don't understand why Clow gave me this power but it was too strong for him to control any longer. It is because of this, it had cause me a lot of pain and hardship...but even so, I won't let Eriol have it."

Queen Nadeshiko knew the reason but she didn't have the heart to tell her.

"My powers are still weak since he took my staff away from me but I'm still able to use my cards. Since Eriol is also Clow's recantation just like father, I don't know how I'm going to defeat him... but as long it is in my power, I will do what I must do."

"It will cause you pain and you may never be free from the spell or see everyone else ever again."

"It's a small price to pay but if it will save you and everyone else then I'll do it without any doubts."

There was a pause between them as Queen Nadeshiko saw Sakura clutching on to her skirt.

"The marks you have on your body is connected to the object of immortality and he'll surely use it on you. Once your wings sprouts from your back, there will be no stopping Eriol from get immortally."

"Yes I know, that is why I am planning to stop him before he has the chance to release it."

"Please Sakura! Think this over! There is another way out of this! If you just..."

"No mother!, I won't let Syaoran get involved in this!" Sakura interrupted.

"On the night I met Syaoran, I felt a strong connection towards him. As soon as Eriol left my room after talking to me, I had a dream about the future. It's because of me that Syaoran would suffer greatly. I don't want that to happen. He has been good to me, that is why I had sent the letter to his friend Rukki to give to Syaoran so I can see him, one last time."

"But Sakura, you don't know what you are getting yourself into! If you do that then you will-"

"I know that! but I have no choice. If that the only way to stop Eriol and save Syaoran, then I will do it without any doubt. I have already made my decision. Even if it hurts me inside, I don't want him or anyone else to get involved with this! I may never be free from this curse or never see you, Syaoran or everyone else ever again but as long I know that everyone else are safe then it alright with me."

"You don't understand at all don't you? Prince Syaoran is more involved in this than you think."

"What do you mean by that, Mother?" asked Sakura who was very confused now.

She walk toward her, putting her hand on Sakura's heart.

"You know the answer already, my dear but you need to give yourself a chance to figure it out. Because-" as her mother took Sakura's hand, placing it on Sakura's heart "only you know what's truly in your heart."

Sakura woke up from her bed looking around her bedroom.

Sakura could only thought about tonight and how was she was to stop Eriol. Sakura was now confused of what her mother had said but quickly eased it from her head. Sakura felt frighten but was determinate to defeat Eriol. She was glad that no one would be there especially Syaoran.

As long as he was safe, nothing matter to her at all.

"Are you awake, princess?" said a dark voice, interrupting her thoughts.

Eriol had enter her room as he stare at Sakura, admiring her curiosity and beauty.

"Lovely evening isn't it?" he said. Sakura didn't answer the question.

"What's bothering you, my dear? Aren't you going to speak to me?"

Sakura shook her answer as Eriol approach to her bed, standing on her bedside

"There is nothing for you to be afraid of. For the moment, it set a side the idea of marrying you."

Sakura final look up at him and was surprised.

"I have given our situation a lot of thought and I realized something. In order for you and I to truly be together, we need to be able to trust one another. For now at least, what I want Sakura is just to spend time together to get you know better."

"Is that true, Eriol? Or do you have something plan for me?" asked Sakura harshly.

"No, my darling. Everything is where it should be and it is only the matter of time when everything fall into it's rightful place." said Eriol as Sakura turned to face him.

"Eriol, end this now " she said seriously. "You don't understand what harm you're causing. There is a reason Clow did this. You should know better than me, since you're his reincarnation."

Eriol quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her against him in an embrace.

"My darling, you are the one I love with all my heart. I want you Sakura, as a man wants a woman. When I first met you in Kinomoto country I was determined to find the object of immortality. I didn't know it then, but after seeing you every day and seeing how beautiful you really are, I fell in love with you. So here I am asking you again Sakura."

"Will you give me your hand, thus giving me the key to your heart?"

Sakura felt torn and confused. She knew he had feelings for her but never imagined it was this deep.

She looked at him sadly and shook her head.

"Fine! If you can't give me your heart then I won't let anyone else have it, especially the prince." Eriol let go of Sakura and angrily threw her to the bed.

Before he left her room, he said one more thing to her.

"I have many plans to make. Wait and see; I'll make you mine."

Sakura just stood there. _'What was he planning?'_

Moments later, the princess got off her bed, got dressed and left the room, heading towards the lake. There she walked inside the lake, not caring if she get wet since the sun was about to rise any moment.

"You know, Eriol won't stop until he gets what he wants." said Meilin appearing at the princess' side.

"I know and that's why I'm determined to stop him" answered Sakura, turning to face Meilin.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked "Why do you stay by Eriol's side? You don't have anything to gain from it, do you?"

There was silence between them until Meilin answered.

"His heart of stone and soul of ice are craving for power. He needs to understand the power of the human heart or something terrible will happen. My job is to watch over you. There's something important I need to do and that's why I'm here."

It has been a day since Sakura and Syaoran separate conversation with Queen Nadeshiko has passed. Syaoran only thoughts were on Eriol, how pleasurable it would be to inflect pain on him. He blame him on everything bad that happened to him for the last few days when he was apart from Sakura.

The thought of the night he was separate from Sakura kept playing over his mind, especially the strange dream he had last night.

_Syaoran found himself in front of the lake. A light appeared above the lake revealing the princess. She stood on top of the water waiting as moonlight shone around her. Sakura lifted her head, her hair blowing gently in the wind, looking sadly at the sky._

_Sakura heard him approach. She slowly turned around and gave him a gentle smile with a bit of sadness in her beautiful eyes. A dark light appeared out of nowhere and flew towards the princess, trapping her. _

_An unrecognizable figure appeared in front of her, holding an object. Sakura was rendered immobile by the spell holding her and thus couldn't do a thing about it. _

_Her whole body began to glow as a pair of magnificent white wings began to sprout from her back. _

_There were markings on her body now matching the object._

_The figure leaned towards Sakura, until his mouth was at her ears, touching her face gently as tears fell from her eyes. _

_He whispered, "Finally, you are ready."_

Syaoran swung his sword gracefully slicing the air. Sweat was dripping from his bangs and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

Suddenly the conversation he had with Sakura appeared and remembered what she had said to him.

"_Things are getting more serious then ever Syaoran and I don't want you to get involve with any of it. You are my friend and I don't want anything bad happen to you because of me. So it is best if we don't see each other anymore." _

How could she said that? How can she had done this to him? Why did she do this to him? Suddenly he remembered Sakura's sad expression in his dream as it kept playing it over in his mind.

"Could it be..."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The door opened, reliving the prince's mother, Queen Yelan. Syaoran put his sword down as he greeted and faced her.

"Tomorrow is the night where you have to chose your bride."

"Yes, I know. How I can ever forget." he replied her bitterly.

"Listen to me, it doesn't matter to me who you marry, as along as you chose someone by tomorrow."

"Mother, I'm telling you again that I don't want to get marry. I won't marry someone who I don't love."

"I know that but it's very important for you to get marry to your bride as soon as possible."

"Why? I know it is to take the throne but there is something else. Something you're not telling me?"

His mother didn't answer as she stood up,her great skirts rustling pleasantly.

She came close to him, and put a finger under his chin, looking at him

"I know how hard it is on you, taking this big responsibility but I promise you, Syaoran, that when you get marry, you will be happy. You will become king, ruling this kingdom fairly together with your wife who you'll love and cherishes for the rest of your life, standing by your side. And by the time that happen, you will become stronger then you can ever possibly imagine"

"It doesn't matter who I choose to marry as along if I love her and chose her by tomorrow?"

"Yes." Queen Yelan pull out a small beautiful box from behind her back and place it gently on Syaoran's hand.

Syaoran opened the box and was confused of what inside.

"This is a very special ring that has been passed down by our family." said Queen Yelan. "I want you to place it on the finger of the woman you love, who you are willing to chose as your wife."

Suddenly he felt a strange strong presence. He was drawn to the window as he look at the lake. He had a bad feeling as he place his hand over his heart and found his heartbeat increasing rapidly. He snapped out of it, as he realized it was sunset and the thought of Sakura reappeared in his head.

He stood up abruptly and excused himself.

Without waiting for Queen Yelan to respond, he left the palace grounds.

"_I have a bad feeling about this I have to help her. I don't know how but I won't let him have his way nor Sakura. Sakura, wait for me."_

He mounted on his white steed and shot off to the lake.

Hoping he wasn't too late.

Queen Yelan watched over him from the window as he head towards the lake in great speed.

So it was true after all. He finally found a person to love just as she had hoped. She just wished he had found her sooner but it's too late for that now. The time has come for it to happen. There is no other way out of it, no matter how much she was against it.

_'I must believe in him, no matter how things might end up. I pray that he will come back to me.'_

* * *

Sakura watched silently as the majestic sun disappeared behind the horizon and the sky turned slowly from red orange to pale blue. The moon was peeping from behind the clouds welcoming the night. She was standing under the cherry blossom tree.

Memories of the previous days flooded into her mind.

Sakura shook her head. Trying to temporarily erase those memories.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling her.

At first, she thought it was Eriol but then the voice sounded deep, harsh but gentle. She look over her shoulder at the familiar figure, looking into his amber eyes that she had never thought to see again.

For that moment there was silence between the couple. Sakura look surprise while Syaoran just looked her straight in the eyes, his expression unreadable.

"Syaoran, why are you here?" asked Sakura surprisingly.

"I came to see you."

Sakura's eyes widen.

"No! You can't be here!" Sakura said urgently, quickly walk to him as she took Syaoran's hand, showing him the way out of the lake. "You have to leave now before Eriol see you!"

Syaoran stopped her. He quickly grab her waist, looking at her with a serious and anger in his eyes.

"No Sakura! I'm not leaving without you!" he said firmly.

Sakura was silence, not knowing what to say to him in this moment.

"I know everything Sakura." he said calmly. "I know that Eriol wants your power of immortality."

Sakura looked back at him.

"For how long have you…?" she couldn't complete her question but Syaoran understood what she wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter. All it matters is getting you out of this place. I know that something is going to happen tonight. You were planning to face Eriol alone by scarifying yourself. You don't have to face him alone, I will defeat him with you. I will take you to my palace and protect you until the spell that was cast on you is broken."

Sakura shook her head. "Eriol will do anything to keep me from getting free. Even if I go with you, he'll go after me, destroying everything in his path until he gets what he wants. He'd try to kill you if you're with me."

The two of them stood staring at each other as the tension in the air became thick.

"Syaoran..., I'm sorry for making you feel this way. I know that it troubled you when I told you we could never see each other, I felt the same way. I thought it will be much easier for me but it's not."

"Sakura..."

Suddenly he pulled Sakura into an embrace.

"I felt hurt when you left me in the other night. We become close, and then you walk out of my life. I have never felt so lost, or alone in my life until I met you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I have to face him Sakura, it's my duty to defeat him, to avenge my father and... to save you."

Sakura gasped. Syaoran started to hug her tightly but lovely, never want to let go.

"I won't let him have you. I'll protect you, I'll find a way to release you from this spell. I swear it." he whispered gently.

A blush appeared on her face.

She felt confused, feeling her heart beating as she look at Syaoran's expression. She hugged him back as she started to close her eyes, feeling him. She could hear his heart beating in his chest, how strong his arms were around her as she felt safe in his arms.

Sakura let go of him, gently place a hand on his face.

"I'm sorry for the pain and hardship I have caused you." she said softly as she felt tears sting her eyes.

Syaoran felt her presence stirring up as he look at her sad expression.

"Please, forget every single thing you know about me and leave this place while you still can."

Syaoran grabbed her shoulders angrily.

"Damn it!, Sakura! Do you think it was easy for me! It's not! Not only you don't want to see me, I can never forget about you! Never! Don't you see how this make me feel, seeing you suffering like this! Don't you know how much you mean to me?"

Upon hearing this, Sakura was in completely utter shock.

"Really? Is that true?" she asked, trying to take in what he just blurted out.

Syaoran could see all the pain, hurt and sadness in her eyes. He gently placed his hand on her cheek. She winced slightly but turned to look at him.

"Sakura..." he said seriously, looking into her beautiful emerald eyes. "Do you hate me that much?"

"No! I don't hate you!" she yelled, staring at him with tear filled in her eyes."I can't never hate you."

Syaoran took her chin in his fingers, reached up and gently caressed her warm, soft lips with his own.

Sakura froze in shock.

A part of her wanted to stop the kiss, the rest of her wanted to keep going. For some reason, her felt her heart at ease. Slowly, she closed her eyes, returning the kiss as she put her arms around his neck. She had never felt anything like this before. His lips were so soft, and his arms felt so strong and warm.

Syaoran felt her reaction as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, feeling her against his chest.

In that very moment, Syaoran opened his heart to her as Sakura opened her heart to him.

When they parted they simply stared at each other, neither saying a word.

Not that words were really necessary.

Syaoran took a small box from his pocket and handed it to her.

Sakura opened the box and was shocked at it's contents.

"Marry me."

He took the ring from the box and gently slid it on her finger.

"Tomorrow night at my palace, there will be a ball celebrating my coming of age. Come to the ball by all means, I want to make you my queen."

"But you don't even know me..."

"I don't care!" Syaoran replied fiercely.

Sakura was quiet.

He went down on one knee, clasping her hand into his, looking at her desperately.

"Tomorrow night , I am have to chose someone to marry. There is no one in the world who I rather chose than you. I will chose you in front of the whole world. I swear to be faithful, I will protect you. I want to live my life with you. No matter what happens, I'll always stay by your side."

The moment he spoke those words, she was shocked, but underneath that shock was another emotion, something she hadn't been able to understand. It was confusing but at the same time pleasurable.

But why did she felt this way? Especially towards him?

Something in her knew that every word that left his mouth were true.

She wanted to give him her answer but then she thought about her dream and what would happen if Syaoran was with her.

No, she won't let it happen.

Even if it meant losing her chance of freedom and happiness.

"I can't..."

Without even waiting for his respond, she back up away from him and ran off.

Before Syaoran could go after her, a loud boom was heard.

It sounded like something from an explosion.

The place grew darker as the wind blew rougher.

A figure emerged from the shadows, sensing a threat to his plans.

He walked slowly toward her until he was a few feet a way from them, staring with his icy glare.

"Eriol..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Swan Lake (Syaoran and Sakura Version)**

**Chapter 12:**  
Eriol emerge from the shadows before the couple. Syaoran moved quickly in front of Sakura, putting his arm around her. There was a short silence as the cold wind blow roughly, traveling around the great silvery lake and through the three figures.

Sakura was stunned as she faced her captor, Eriol. She could sense the bitterness and hatred filling up the sorcerers' very being in his dark blue sapphire eyes.

Syaoran's intense amber eyes were focused on the sorcerer Eriol.

Eriol, the one who cast the spell on Sakura, forcing her to leave the comfort of home and everyone she knew and love, only to her as a swan under his control. The same man who killed his father in order to get more power. The one who forced Sakura to part ways from him.

The same person who wanted Sakura's power and heart in his possession.

Eriol: So, you came. _[talking calmly as he stares at Syaoran.]_ I knew you would, after all_[now stares at Sakura]_ you wanted to see her.

Syaoran: Yes, _[stares at Sakura for a moment and then back at Eriol.]_ I'm here to release her from your spell and take her away.

Eriol _[laughed shortly.]_I'm afraid, I can't let you do that. For you see, I'm in love with her. She's the type of woman who I want to reign with by my side. She processes something that I must have in my control, the same power that Clow Reed was too foolish enough to get rid of. Something that will make me the most powerful person in the whole world.

Syaoran [_griping his hold on Sakura a bit tightly.]:_Immortality.

Sakura gasped in shock as she stares at Syaoran while the two men were staring at each other with pure hatred,failing to notice her presence.

So she was right after all. Syaoran knew. He knew all along what kind a person she was.

A key to the most precious possession in all of human kind. A power that everyone would want to get their hands on. A power that everyone would fight for to claim for themselves, to make them the most powerful person in of all humanity.

Immortality.

Immediately, Syaoran drew his sword out of its sheath, pointing it towards his target.

Syaoran_[face Eriol with intense in his amber eyes_.]:She's coming with me.[_talking harshly and deadly.] _She won't be under your control any longer.

Eriol smirk, finding it astonishing and amusing. He drew out his long golden staff with a sun motif at the top from his hand. Transforming it into a sword.

"Since Sakura isn't ready to accept my words of love yet, I will have to get rid of you."

Syaoran's traditional Chinese steel Jian blade snapped upright as moonlight flash on its surface, ready to fight his opponent. The two figure were now standing distance from each other, facing face to face as both men got into their stance, giving each other glare of pure hatred, one hot and one cold.

Sakura couldn't stand it any longer. She ran between the men, trying to stop them. Eriol's sapphire eyes grew tense and colder. He used his magic to stunned the princess's entire body, transferred her away.

Sakura could only stare silently and helplessly as the two men began to circle around each other. Their swords were quickly drawn with fluid movement as they sized up each other, waiting for the other to attack.

Finally, they both thrust forward with great vengeance, searing into each other eyes. As they thrust forward, their swords clashed making an ear-piercing sound. Their moves were so incredible and well complex, both of them were equally match. Each one of their attacks was much faster than the last that Sakura couldn't tell which one was which as she tried to keep her eyes on this brawl.

They parted heavier and glaring harder than ever before. Eriol took a hold of he's sword and attack hard with speed and suddenness. Eriol jab his sword-point very closely to the prince's face and missed when Syaoran jumped backwards. Again, Eriol attack as their blades clashed into each other in a sharp staccato, every attack faster than the last.

It came to a jarring halt when Syaoran blocked Eriol's downward sweep, bracing his blade just above his head. Syaoran used his strength, attempting to keep his hold.

He was remarked that the sorcerer can attack him so easily. It must have been his magic doing. Causing him to have skills of an expert swordsman.

Fiercely, Syaoran impulse a powerful front kick at Eriol's chest. Eriol was pushed far off-balance. Quickly, Eriol landed on he's feet before he had the chance to hit the ground.

Syaoran pursue this chance and attack his opponent head on.

Eriol saw this, and block Syaoran's fist with his own. Once again, Syaoran tries to hit Eriol with his other palm but Eriol block it in the exact same way. Both men pushing each other off and pissed off from their sudden assault.

Eriol used the magic in his sword to make an enormous ball of fire. He took the hazard fire under his control and shoot it towards his opponent. Syaoran rapidly jump back, avoiding the flames.

Eriol continuously use the same tactic as the prince quickly jumped backward, avoiding each of the attacks. Before he could send another one of his magical fire attacks, Syaoran quickly lunged forward, ready to stab Eriol.

Eriol sidestepped him with a mere heartbeat to spare.

Sword scraped along sword and the prince twisted expertly, locking his muscles and pushing the blade back down toward Eriol's face.

For a long moment the two did nothing but push against each other in a stalemate cross, glaring at each other when suddenly Eriol smirk.

Sakura notice Eriol's sapphire eyes glancing at something behind the prince.

It was long, dark and sharp like a spear. Sakura's eyes filled with panic as she saw where it was aiming.

Eriol caught Sakura's gasp as he move forward into his trap.

"Syaoran!, Watch out!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

But she was too late.

The dark sharp magical point aimed at its target. It pierced Syaoran's chest as his eyes widen. He cough out blood from his jaw as the blood from his torso quickly stained the fabric of his clothing.

Sakura could hear the distance scream starting at Syaoran's mouth as it hit him.

Quickly, Eriol pulled out his magical blade and strike another hazard fire. Before Syaoran could notice his opponent sneaky attack, the hazardous flames hit him hard. For that moment Syaoran's guard was down. The sorcerer increase his power ten fold, causing the prince to fall in a pool of flame. Every second Syaoran's clothes were being torn and hot burns marked his entire body.

Sakura heard the thud and crack of a bundle of weight hitting the hard cold ground. The large body hit the earth with a dull thud that made Sakura cringe. Even where she was standing, she saw him laying there motionless, his grip still holding onto his blade.

Sakura stare horrified as she felt her heart breaking. It was just as she fear.

He was no longer breathing.

Sakura:Syaoran![_cried in agony]_Syaoran! _[trying to struggle herself free but failed.]_

Eriol walked over towards her as he pulled the object of immortality out of thin air, placing it into his hands.

Sakura's eyes grew alarmed as she spot the object of immortality for the very first time. It was just like how her father describe it. A big beautiful golden gem egg with marking of the moon, sun and star designed on it.

She found the object surrounded with a very similar magic from her own. It was her family's magic, along with similar magic she has on her magical star winged staff that he took from her before turning her into a swan. The magic that under the Kinomoto kingdom for many centuries, the very thing that Eriol needed to complete his plans. Eastern magic.

The princess could also sense another different magic coming from the object, been controlled along with her family's. It was the same aura that she sense on Syaoran when she first lay her eyes on him. It felt strong, rough, bitter but kind. It was the magic that Eriol had obtain a long time ago, before he captured her, saving it for this moment, the magic he fought against its master to have. Western magic.

Lastly, the dark aura that was surrounding the whole object. It was the strongest aura of them all. It was dark, cold and painful covered with Eriol's sun symbol. It took a great deal of magic and time to put on the scarred object that was trusted to the Kinomoto family by Clow Reed himself to keep it safe for centuries until it's owner will be born and reaches adulthood, ready to use it for her needs.

Suddenly, the same marking on the object appeared all around the princess's body as it pin her down in pain. Her emerald eyes and her body beginning to fail her greatly.

Eriol started to chant something under his breath as the object of immortality began to glow with an extreme source of dark magic. Sakura's marked body began to glow with the same dark evil presence from the tainted golden gem egg object as the object moved from Eriol's hand and heading towards her.

Suddenly the emerald necklace that her mother, Queen Nadeshiko gave to Sakura began to glow with pure light, reflecting the dark object to go inside Sakura's scarred body.

The wicked Eriol only smirked as he moved the object forward, causing a clashed between them.

Both lights both equally match.

The sorcerer used his magic as the dark light increase it power to ten folds.

The clashed of lights continued on until Sakura's emerald gem began to form cracks. There was a big burst of light as the emerald gem broke down into tiny pieces.

Sakura cried out loudly as the object of immortality entered her body, causing her to limp and her once emotional eyes became dark and plain like in a trace.

Pure dark feathery wings started to sprout from her back.

Eriol pulled Sakura close to him and stroke her face gently.

"I have been waiting for this opportunity for such a long time, my dear. I had a vision a long time ago that the descendant of Clow Reed will be born with the power of immortality to control the world with it's eternal power. You, princess Sakura are the ultimate key to immortality."

"I have waited many centuries, gathering all the pieces I need to gain immortality. Thanks to you and the prince from the Li kingdom for opening your hearts to each other, I finally have you where I want you. Since your power of immortality is connected to your heart and it can only be use by the man you choose as your true love, I was able to cast another spell on you."

"If you or prince Syaoran try to kill me or if the prince break his promise to love you forever by confessing his love to another, all the spells I cast will become permanent. You will stay a swan for the rest of your life."

Sakura just stood there, not reacting from Eriol's touch. She felt too numb to speak, to numb to grieve.

She felt her world collapse around her. It didn't happen. It couldn't have happened. He wanted to save her from her fate. He wanted to give her the only thing he could do, killing Eriol so she can be free from his control and live a happy life. It was his last gift to her.

_'I'm sorry Syaoran, I'm so sorry.' _Sakura thought, repeating those words over in her head.

Before the tainted object took complete control, the words of her mother echoed in her mind.

_'You know the answer already my dear but you need to give yourself a chance to figure it out. Because, only you know what's truly in your heart.'_

_'I love you, Syaoran.'_

A small tear droplet escape from her trance eyes.

Sakura was now completely under Eriol's control.

Eriol grad Sakura's chin, whispering into her ears. "Finally, you are ready."

Before he could carry out with the rest of his plan, a sudden pulse hit his chest.

All of the sudden, a strong blast of strength appeared, causing the sorcerer to separate from the princess.

Eriol growl as it charged with incredible speed, attacking him with a burst of sword strikes. Eriol blocked every attacks.

Silence once again hit the silvery lake as the two figure parted away, recovering.

Eriol spotted his opponent breathing hard in labor, holding his hand to his side.

Blood had started to leak through his thin shirt as his wounds started to reopen.

Eriol:I see that you still some strength left but it won't be enough to save you.

Syaoran was standing holding his sword arm as blood dripped from between his stroke. There was a deep cut in his arm, his whole body bruised, burned and aching.

He raised his blade into a fighting stance, ready to save his beloved.

Syaoran: Don't worry _[he hissed]_ I'm well enough to kill you.


End file.
